


how can i ask my husband in an actual relationship

by sallyhowlett



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Espero no ofender a nadie- lo hice para divertir a mi amigo, Esto se basa en un post viral y reciente de Reddit, Fake Marriage, M/M, Tim Drake es un hombre trans, Trans Male Character, based on a reddit post, fake marriage but not really
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallyhowlett/pseuds/sallyhowlett
Summary: [Basado en un post de Reddit]El matrimonio de Jason y Tim fue arreglado por sus padres, pero los dos obtuvieron ventajas de la situación. Ahora, encerrados en cuarentena, Jason se da cuenta de que ya no es tan de mentira lo que siente.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	how can i ask my husband in an actual relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentGambler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/gifts).



> Este fic está inspirado en el post de reddit sobre los dos esposos en cuarentena y su matrimonio-noviazgo que apenas se hizo viral, está ligeramente editado, pero la idea es de ahí.
> 
> Si quieren saber de qué post hablo, les dejo un link: https://twitter.com/redditships/status/1241613092875841536?s=20

Jason estaba perdiendo la cabeza. No podía creer que, para añadirle más drama a su vida, ahora se había declarado una cuarentena mundial. De pronto la pandemia era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

“Oye, estás disponible? Necesito hablarte de algo” escribe Jay en su celular y manda el mensaje casi sin fijarse que sea el número correcto.

El minuto que tardan en responderle se le hace eterno tirado en la cama sin despegar la mirada del techo.

“Hola, cómo estás? Yo muy bien, hace años que no hablamos, qué formas de saludarme son esas, hace más de seis meses que no me escribes, pero supongo que se necesitaba una pandemia para llamar tu atención” se lee en la pantalla y Jason suelta un alarido de desesperación.

—Estúpido Dick Grayson —suelta en voz alta luego de sentarse a la orilla de su cama y escribir otro mensaje en la conversación.“Te pregunté si estabas disponible! Es urgente! No estoy para formalidades” y lo manda.

“Pues claro que estoy disponible, estoy encerrado aquí, no tengo nada que hacer”.

Jason se queda mirando la pantalla sin responder y se siente a punto de arrojar el celular al suelo y no hacer nada más. Se toma un respiro. Sí, siente que está perdiendo la cabeza y Dick no ayuda en nada. Un momento después llega otro mensaje.

“Qué tienes? Estás bien? No me respondiste”.

Jay suelta un suspiro. Mira por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que la puerta de la habitación esté cerrada y se pone de pie, se dirige a la ventana y abre las cortinas para ver hacia afuera. Metrópolis está silenciosa. Hay poca gente en las calles y eso le parece extraño. Hace un año llegó a vivir ahí desde Ciudad Gótica y el choque cultural le había llevado tiempo de superar, pero ahora, ya que se había acostumbrado a vivir en su departamento, pequeño, comparado con el lugar donde antes vivía, solo a pesar de su estatus social…, bueno, se había acostumbrado a cierto estilo de vida y ahora un virus mortal estaba amenazando con derrumbarle todo. Sí, Jason, échale la culpa al virus, se decía. Estaba a poco de perder la cabeza.

El celular, silencioso, vibra en su mano. La pantalla muestra una fotografía de Dick, su nombre y la llamada que, de contestarla, amenazaba con volver todo real. Le iba a dar un ataque.

—¿Sí?

—¿Estás bien? Dejaste de responderme, ¡no dejes de responderme! ¿Estás enfermo? Le voy a llamar a Bruce…

—Oye, cálmate, no estoy enfermo.

—¿Entonces por qué no respondes?

—Porque… —no sabía la respuesta

—Jason, si te sientes mal…

Pisadas en el pasillo.

—No me siento mal —dice Jason, pero las pisadas se acercan y entonces sí se siente mal—. Mira, no puedo hablarte ahora, estoy ocupado, pero te escribo más tarde, ¿okay?

Tocan a la puerta de la habitación, pero se abre en seguida. Jay escucha a Dick gritar por la otra línea, pidiendo que no le cuelgue, pero es lo único que hace sin desviar su mirada de la persona que ha entrado por la puerta.

—Perdón, ¿estabas ocupado?

Jason niega, guarda el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se recarga contra la ventana. Toda la luz da hacia la puerta, hacia él. Ahí parado, dándose cuenta de que ha irrumpido en la habitación, está su esposo, Tim Drake, mirándolo apenado. Había pasado un mes desde que esa se había vuelto la habitación de ambos, no solo de Jason, pero Tim todavía entraba apenado, una maleta con sus cosas seguía al pie del armario y el cuarto todavía no se sentía suyo, a menos que los dos estuvieran ahí, o en la cama, porque entonces…

—Era Dick, quería saber si estábamos bien. ¿Te sientes bien? —titubea Jason y Tim asiente antes de entrar a la habitación y acercarse al armario.

—Sí, estoy bien, solo vine a cambiarme los zapatos. ¿Tú te sientes bien?

Jason asiente. Desde donde está, no deja de mirarlo, pero tampoco dice nada. Tim, con su cuerpo delicado, sus manos pequeñas, sus dedos largos, se mueve del armario a la cama para sentarse y terminar de quitarse los zapatos, unos que parecen muy pequeños si se comparan con los que usa Jason, todo Tim es muy pequeño a su lado. Jason se siente un mastodonte, hoy más que nunca. No había tenido problemas con eso, la verdad es que solo lo había pensado una vez, hace un año, cuando se conocieron en la sala de su padre, por culpa de su padre, maldita sea, Bruce. Pero no, no había vuelto a pensarse de esa manera desde entonces, hasta hace unas cuantas semanas, cuando la cercanía no le dejaba de otra. Un mes, cuatro semanas en las que Tim había vuelto -estaba viviendo en el campus, pero la cuarentena y todo lo demás había puesto las cosas patas arriba. Jason estaba patas arriba.

Tim mira sobre su hombro, sus ojos azules se cruzan con los de Jay. Jason desvía la mirada. Los labios finos de Tim se curvan en una sonrisita que Jason no alcanza a ver porque se da la vuelta y vuelve a asomarse por la ventana, Metrópolis es hermosa, aun vacía. El cielo hoy es más azul que antes, nada que ver con Gótica. Nada aquí es como en su casa. La habitación es pequeña, pero muy cómoda. El departamento es pequeño, pero justo para vivir bien en pareja. Dios, Jason no sabe lo que está ocurriendo. Llevan un año con esta farsa. Hace un año, Tim, usando otro nombre, otra ropa, el cabello largo hasta los hombros y una cara de fastidio total, estaba sentado en la sala de la finca, donde Bruce Wayne y Jack Drake habían puesto a sus hijos como si en realidad no lo hubieran orquestado desde hace tiempo. En ese momento los dos estaban molestos son sus padres por obligarlos a algo. Tim llevaba mucho tiempo escondiéndose. Aquella tarde, sin saber cómo, los planes de sus padres funcionaron y el matrimonio arreglado se puso en marcha, pero ni Bruce ni los Drake tenían idea de lo que ambos estaban por planear.

Jason se siente sofocado. Una mano en su hombro hace que se sobresalte y se gira para encontrarse con Tim a su lado.

—Ya casi voy a preparar la cena —le dice Tim.

Jason asiente y Tim le da un apretón en el brazo antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. El fantasma de sus dedos se siente en los músculos de su brazo y de pronto Jay solo quiere ir tras él. Ya no puede más.

Llevan una semana sin salir a la calle, probablemente necesiten hacerlo pronto para comprar comida, pero hace una semana que la puerta de su departamento no se ha abierto y Jason siente que las cosas se van a poner peor todavía. Tim ha estado durmiendo en la misma cama que él, Tim se ha metido al baño mientras se ducha, Tim se sienta en sus piernas mientras está en el sofá y luego brinca de ahí como si tuviera cosas mucho más urgentes que hacer y como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si Jason no se hubiera quedado como idiota mirando cómo avanza por la sala, cómo se mete a la cocina y sale de nuevo con un postre, danzando en la pijama ligera que suele usar y con la que se ve todavía más pequeño. Es cierto que su cuerpo no ha cambiado mucho, aun se nota un poco el busto bajo la playera holgada que se pone para dormir, pero cuando lo tiene cerca lo único en lo que puede pensar es en que quiere agarrar ese rostro fino entre sus manos y besarlo. ¿Por qué Jason quiere besarlo?

Jason se lleva las manos al rostro y se las pasa por el cabello como si quisiera arrancarse todo el cráneo, luego se sienta en el silloncito que hay en un rincón de la habitación y toma su celular para escribirle a Dick.

“Mira, estoy en una situación complicada con Tim”, le dice. Sí, Dick está al tanto y no tiene por qué usar el otro nombre de Tim. Es el único que sabe algo y se moriría si alguien más se entera porque arruinaría todos los planes. Porque el más afectado sería Tim, que tendría que volver a casa con los Drake y sus estúpidas ideas de mantenerlo encerrado, viviendo en una realidad que no es la suya.

“¿pelearon?” le pregunta Dick mientras Jason está redactando un mensaje más largo.

Pero la desventaja es que hace mucho tiempo que no habla con Dick, entonces tiene que explicarle todo desde el inicio. No desde que se conocieron, pues eso su hermano ya lo sabe, sino desde que empezaron a frecuentarse. Porque Tim llevaba un año viviendo en el campus, con visitas ocasionales en las que se tomaban fotos para la familia. En esas fotos donde Tim tenía que fingir, de poner una pose femenina, de verse como lo que ellos creían que era: una esposa ejemplar. Pero nada de eso. Lo que menos quería Jason era que eso afectara a Tim, no quería obligarlo a vivir la mentira por más tiempo, por eso habían acordado que el matrimonio sería lo mejor para él.

Jason no se había dado cuenta, pero fingir que estaba casado con una mujer para mantenerse en el closet no era lo más importante, sino proteger a Tim. Tim, vulnerable, quien todavía no entraba en transición pero necesitaba vivir fuera del hogar tan estricto de los Drake para ser él mismo y no la hija que ellos querían que fuera. Tim, el que se había vuelto un buen amigo durante el año de matrimonio falso que llevaban. Tim, aquel con el que llevaba unas cuantas semanas viviendo como un verdadero matrimonio y que lo estaba confundiendo hasta la locura.

Entonces, el final del mensaje para Dick se leía: “cómo puedo decirle a Tim que quiero una relación seria con él?”

Ponerlo en palabras lo había vuelto real, de eso ya no había escapatoria.

—¡Eh, Jay! ¿Ya vienes?

Desde el otro lado, la voz de Tim lo atrae hasta el comedor y lo encuentra sentado con las piernas cruzadas y el tenedor picando la pasta que ha recalentado para los dos. Afuera empieza a anochecer y Jay enciende las luces del comedor antes de sentarse frente a Tim.

—Perdón, no te ayudé con la comida, ni a arreglar la mesa —Otra vez, Jason se siente torpe a su lado, torpe como si los cubiertos fueran muy pequeños, torpe como si no cupiera en el departamento tan pequeño que tienen, torpe como si no pudiera manejar su propio cuerpo cuando estaba frente a Tim.

—Te veías preocupado por algo, no quise molestarte. ¿Es el encierro? —dice Tim cuando empiezan a comer.

—No, no es el encierro —le responde apurado.

Tim frunce el ceño. A pesar de que su expresión suele ser muy seria, ese gesto lo hace ver como si fuera un berrinche y a Jason le parece gracioso por lo que se ríe bajo.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Tim, me agrada la cena, creo que la pasta es deliciosa, pero ¿no te parece una buena idea salir a cenar un día de estos? Como en una cita de verdad. Los dos.

El rostro de Tim pierde la expresión de antes y no deja de mirarlo. Jason siente que la temperatura de la cena se le sube a la cabeza.

—¿En esta pandemia, Jay?

Jason se va a morir de vergüenza.


End file.
